Take It Easy!
by Seisaku
Summary: Miku should be livin' the good life. She's got an rockin' band, awesome fans... but outside of all that, she doesn't have a lot. Just an apartment with an onion for food and a couch for a bed. Can she get her life under control and just take it easy?
1. A Stupid Train and Raging Members

Imagine, having a life where you could stand on stage with your band all around you jammin' on their instruments, and you're up there singing your heart out, and the crowd is cheering you on and screamin' your name. That's the life Miku Hatsune had.

Before she, y'know, became a failure.

The echoes of pounding feet rang in everyone's ear at the train station, all thanks to our little idol here, who was yet again late for practice. _They're gonna get all upset again. I dunno why, though. It's the same old shit that always happens. _She assumed to herself, sprinting now. Miku was starting to get annoyed with all the people whom she saw out of the corner of her eye that were staring at her, or making rude comments. It was disrespectful.

...Not like she wouldn't do the same thing if someone else were in the position she was in.

She stopped every so often to watch her train to see if it had departed yet. Luckily for her, it hadn't so she just kept on running. But, unfortunately, running as fast as you could while carrying a heavy guitar case really tires you out. So Miku confided her trust in a bench. She set her guitar case down and plopped onto the bench, gasping for breath. The teenager reached into her pocket and pulled out whatever was in it: an expired shoulder massage coupon and a dime. Miku then groaned and realized that she didn't even have enough money to pay for a train ticket, which was five cents more than what she had. So she got up, grabbed her guitar case, and went around and asked people if they had a nickel that she could 'borrow'. Surprisingly, one kind soul actually did give her one. So Miku threw away the coupon and stood in a line consisting of two people in order to buy her ticket. When she finally bought one, she ran to her train with it in her hand, flailing it around. Unfortunately, when she finally reached it, the doors were already closed, and the guy who took tickets had his hands behind his back with an innocent look on his face. But Miku was far from happy. "No! Let me on this train! I have a ticket!" She yelled in the ticket taker's face.

"Sorry, miss, but you just missed it. The next train to the Hokkaido Station will arrive in a few minutes."

"No! C'mon, dude, I just missed it by a second! I need to get there _**now!**_"

"There's nothing I can do about it, miss."

So Miku glared at him and walked away screaming.

When Miku finally did arrive at practice, she met her band while they were in the middle of a song. Len Kagamine, the lead guitarist besides Miku, stopped playing immediately and was the first one to yell at her. "Dude, Miku! You're late _again!_" Rin Kagamine, the lead drummer and Len's sister, also stopped playing.

"What's your excuse this time?" She demanded, giving her a look. Teto Kasane, who played the bass and occasionally the harmonica, stopped playing too, but she didn't say anything.

"I didn't have enough money to pay for my train ticket, and when I finally _did _get it, I missed it, so I had to wait for the next one." Miku replied, shrugging. "I don't see why it's a big deal. Aren't you guys used to it by now?"

"That's just the thing, Miku. You've been late too many times before, and if you haven't noticed, it's kind of getting on our nerves." Rin informed her, getting up and confronting her.

"Maybe if you just take it easy once in a while and plan things out," Teto began, setting down her bass and walking up to join them. "you won't be late anymore." Maybe it would work for anybody else, but Miku has problems focusing on things.

"Sure... yeah, okay." Miku shrugged and unpacked her guitar. "I see you got the microphone all set up, so why don't we get to jammin' already?" She walked up behind the microphone and tapped it to see if it was on. Len wasn't sure if he was up to it anymore, but he put his guitar strap over his shoulder and sighed.

After practice, Miku got a ride home from the subway train and walked into her apartment. It was rather messy, but it didn't bother her. She walked into her room and set her guitar against the wall, then proceeded to look through her dresser drawers to look for pajamas to wear. She didn't have anything clean to wear, so the Hatsune just took everything off and set it on the floor. Miku waddled out of her room and into the kitchen to see if there was anything edible that she could eat for dinner. She opened her fridge and made a face, taking out a single onion. Miku threw it back into the fridge and slammed the door shut, and just decided to go to bed. So she turned off the light and laid on the couch, curling up into a ball. But sadly, she lived by a construction site. So even if she was close to falling asleep, she would be awaken by the sounds of honking noises, whirrs, and every other sound you hear at an active construction site. Miku frowned and covered her ears, and muttered to herself,

"There's no possible way that I can take it easy in this mess."


	2. Annoying Phone Calls and Lazy Practices

The next morning, the girl on the couch was covering her ears with a crazed look on her face. Remember the construction workers? Yeah. They **never. Stopped. Working**, and all through the night, Miku was being tortured by the sounds of beeping, honking, and sounds of destruction. So, because of that, the diva had dark bags under her eyes, which were bloodshot. She was so tired... but yet so awake, that she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. So I guess you could say she was turning into an insomniac. Miku sat up and, of course, her ears were flooding with the sounds of construction at work. She just couldn't take it anymore, and stood up on her couch, slammed the window shut, and shouted, "Would you people take a _break_ for once?" If she could have just _one_ moment of peace...

But of course, a rude person calling her cell phone didn't allow that. She grumbled to herself as she picked it up and didn't even bother to check her caller ID to see just who this person was. "For crying out loud... yeah, hello?"

_"In a bad mood as usual, huh? Someone's not an early bird~" _Miku made a face at the voice. She did NOT want to hear her right now...

"For Pete's sake, _Miki,_ don't you know you're digging your own grave when you call me this early? On top of that, I never get _any_ sleep, so... what do you want." Just so all of you are informed, Miki and Miku, despite how similar their names are, aren't best friends. Or friends. Or anything close to having any positive opinions about each other. To put it simply, they despised each other. 'SF-A2 miki' was her stage name, and she was also part of a group. Everyone else in the group, well, _mostly_ everyone, actually had talent. Miki? How on Earth did she get involved with those people? Also, why did they agree to have her be the second lead singer? Although, the other lead singer, Lily, isn't much better. Lily and Miki are 'BFFs', I guess you could say. They do everything together. Which includes slamming Miku's band. It pissed her off. They pissed her off.

_"Nothing much... I'm just calling to give you a message from one of your band members. Let's see... Len, was it?" _Miku snorted. _That's typical of him. He's giving me a taste of my own medicine by having me talk to one of my worst enemies. At seven a.m. I don't blame him, though. Would anyone _really_ like to talk to me right now?_

"Great. What's up?"

_"Hold on, lemme do my best to imitate him..."_ There was silence on the other line for about five seconds before Miki cleared her throat and did about the worst Len impression. Figures. Since she has no talent in anything. _"'Tell Miku that she has to study her lyrics over at least five times. She has to practice on her guitar for at least thirty minutes. Make sure to emphasize that she has to put __**effort**__ into it." _Miku had gathered up her lyric sheet and guitar during all that, hoping to take her mind off of Miki's laughable Len imitation.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Thanks. Bye." She didn't give a chance for Miki to say goodbye and just hung up. Who cares if the pink haired catastrophe didn't appreciate it? She's just going to have to accept the fact that this is who she was. To Miki. "Let's see... which song are we rehearsing right now..." She flipped through her pages of lyrics. Melt. No. That wasn't it. Romeo and Cinderella. Only one page away now. World is Mine. Ahhh, there it was. How she loved this song. If only the world could revolve around her once again. "Alright... he wants me to study these lyrics over five times, right? Hah... like that will ever happen." she laughed to herself. "All's I gotta do is sing it slowly to myself, make sure I remember it when I'm done and that'll count for five times." She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"The number one princess in the world. Know how to treat me that way by heart, okay?"_

Already, this was starting to bore her, so she decided to sing a bit faster. By a bit faster, I mean a lot faster.

_"First thing, notice when I have a different hairstyle from usual.  
Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?  
Third thing, for every single word I say, respond with three words!  
If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!" _(1)

To Miku, this method was perfectly fine. As long as she sang the words, it didn't matter what speed she sang them in. Len never said to 'sing at normal speed'. When she was done, (which was like a minute later), she threw the book over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Thank God that's over with. What'd he want next?" Her mind passed over the part where Miki had told her in a terrible Len voice to 'put in **effort**', of course. But the excuse for that was, she thought she was putting in one hundred percent effort. You can be the judge of that.

She picked up her guitar and took a second to figure out what she was gonna play. "He wants me to play for thirty minutes... what if I play a chord thirty times, for thirty seconds?" So that's what she did. She hopped around the room, jumped on the couch and jumped off, playing different chords during all this. Miku smirked after she finished and set the guitar against the wall. Was she done...?

1. Practice World is Mine over five times -DONE in a way-

2. Practice guitar for thirty minutes -DONE also somewhat-

3. Put in **effort** -DONE!-

Just then, her cell phone rang. Great. Who could be calling to bug her this time. She lounged on the couch and answered the phone. The "diva" didn't bother to check caller ID this time, either. "'Ello?"

_"Miku, it's me, Len." _Miku chucked to herself. _Now he gets the guts to call me._

"Yeah, what do you want?"

_"Did you get Miki's message?" _

"Yeah, I did. I'm all finished with that." There was a pause from the other line. Miku assumed it was from shock.

_"...You are? You practiced singing five times and played the guitar for thirty minutes?"_

"A'yup."

_"When did she call you?"_

"About fifteen minutes ago." Yet another silence. What could it about be this time?

_"You practiced guitar for thirty minutes. And yet she called fifteen minutes ago."_

"You think I'm lying? I was practicing guitar for twenty-five minutes before I got the call, y'know. I wanted to make up for the lost practice time yesterday, and then she called, and I practiced for another five minutes and then boom. I was done with that."

_"I just find it hard to believe that you would wake up that early just to play guitar."_

"I've done it before, haven't I?" A long sigh emitted from the speaker and it took about ten more seconds of silence before the teal-haired girl said something. "Did you call just to lecture me?"

_"Alright, fine. I trust you. But you better be ready for practice later today with everything done."_

"Just asking so I know in the future; what if I didn't have it done?"

_"Then you're off." _Those words stabbed through Miku's throat and caused her to hitch her breath. This time, it was her turn for the silence. Sure, she may be lazy... but to get kicked off the band for that?

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. You won't have to fire me, today, Lenny."

_"I sure hope not."_

"Ahah, alright. Take care. Buh bye." Right when she hung up, her guitar fell on its face and glued to the floor. Miku rushed over to it (as if she really cared what happened to it) and picked it up.

The "diva", not wishing to get fired, played for a full thirty minutes before singing World is Mine five times in a row.

* * *

**A/N: (1): Originally, I wanted it to look like this: "Firstthing, " and so on in that part to emphasize that she was singing faster. It wasn't until I uploaded this chapter that I realized that it was having problems showing up that way, and if I fixed it, it would just be too much of a pain to read. So I decided not to mess with it.**

**This chapter had to be uploaded _three _times until it came out the way I wanted it. Hopefully this will be a lot better. Sorry for the long wait. I'm terrible at uploading chapters sooner. xD**


End file.
